This invention relates to a safety airbag assembly for an automotive vehicle, and particularly to a passenger side airbag assembly that includes a cover formed separately from the associated instrument panel. In preferred practice of the invention the cover conceals an airbag canister and an air conditioner duct extending alongside the canister. An opening in the cover is operable to direct conditioned air from the duct into the passenger compartment.